


Red Apple

by CaesiumDressing



Series: Huxloween 2017: Huxloween Rides Again [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Blood, Bobbing for apples, Huxloween, M/M, Modern AU, Mouth trauma, Razors, halloween urban legends, still evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-15
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2019-01-17 14:52:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12368112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaesiumDressing/pseuds/CaesiumDressing
Summary: Armitage Hux and Kylo Ren decided to attend Hux's cousin's annual Halloween bash.





	Red Apple

“Alright everyone,” Susan called, clapping her hands together. “It’s time to bob for apples!”

Lauren came up behind her with a caldron on rollers and locked the wheels. In the dark water bright red apples bobbed and pitched.

"How disgusting,“ Armitage Hux scoffed from the corner, far from Susan and Lauren, but not far from Susan’s boyfriend James.

"Listen, you little fuck,” James started furiously rounding on Hux. “I know Susan invited you and your freaky little fuck toy because you’re her cousin, but don’t think I won’t wreck you if you fuck this party up for her.”

“You can enjoy your mono then,” He sniped back. James huffed and stalked off toward the apple cauldron just as Kylo approached with two sour apple hard soda drinks he’d stuck in the trunk of his garbage car. He handed one to Armitage with a short kiss.

"What was that about?” Kylo asked, eying the retreating James viciously.

“Nothing,” Hux replied, taking a long drink from the bottle. “Just my stupid cousin’s stupid boyfriend being an asshole. I don’t know why you were so insistent that we come to this party this year. You don’t seem like the type.”

Kylo’s face cracked into a wicked grin and he swept Hux into his arms, looming over him. He placed a burning kiss on Hux’s lips and turned so they could watch the apple bobbing.

“Just watch,” Kylo whispered into Hux’s ear. Hux shivered, watching his cousin and her friends splash their faces around in the water, desperately trying to snatch apples. Hux had never understood the appeal of sharing a large basin of backwash and bruised apples with a mass of people, but he’d seen it year after year.

Here and there people had caught apples and were now standing around eating them, smiling and laughing. Kylo’s hand drifted down Hux’s chest and toyed with the small gap of exposed skin between his T-shirt and jeans. Hux let out a sigh, letting his head roll back and placing a kiss on Kylo’s stubbled jaw.

“Watch,” Kylo growled. Armitage returned his eyes to the group to see Lauren stand up with an apple gripped in her teeth. She smiled and Susan clapped, wrapping her arms around her friend. Lauren took a big bite of the apple. For a moment her expression was unreadable but then she spat.

Suddenly there was a torrent of blood running down the front of Lauren’s pink princess costume. She let out a wail, grabbing on of the white towels that were around the cauldron for participants to wipe their faces. She pressed it to her tongue, trying to stem the blood. On the floor where she first spat glinted a double edged razor sticking out of an apple chunk.

The party devolved into chaos, Susan was crying with the phone pressed against her head, clearly calling an ambulance. James was doing his best to keep Lauren calm. Other guests were screaming or crying, some had passed out and others were doing their best to keep from vomiting. The gagging and splashing sounds around them indicated that many were unsuccessful.

Hux marveled at the chaos before him as he felt Kylo slipping a hand down the front of his pants. He gasped as he felt Kylo wrap a hand around the straining erection he didn’t notice that he had.

“What do you think of your Halloween treat, babe?” Kylo growled into Hux’s ear, letting his tongue brush against the sensitive skin. He began to pump his hand up and down Armitage’s shaft.

Hux moaned, pushing back against Kylo. He could feel the hardness pressing into the small of his back.

“It’s the most beautiful present I’ve ever been given,” He gasped, feeling himself cresting. As he relived the moment of Lauren’s realization and the torrent of blood he let out a wail the Kylo silenced by smashing their lips together. When he caught his breath he felt himself pulled out to Kylo’s truck.

They were able to fuck in the back once before the police showed up to take their statements. And then again when they got back to Kylo’s shitty apartment. Lying in the afterglow, he stroked Kylo’s black hair. He’d whispered the fantasy of slipping razor blades into his cousins apples when they first met in 10th grade. All these years later Kylo had made his wish come true. He smiled and placed a kiss on the man’s head stubbing out his cigarette and curling himself around Kylo to sleep.


End file.
